Resgate
by Sih
Summary: Sacrificar o elo fraco do Eixo não resultaria em uma perda tão grande, não é? Não seria SE não fosse por uma coisa. Se não fosse por um pequeno detalhe. Um detalhe que Ludwig amaldiçoava os céus todas as noites por tê-lo conhecido.


Hetalia não me pertence. Se fosse meu, Gilbert apareceria muito mais =P

É minha primeira fic sobre Hetalia - sim, minhas mãos tremem *entrando em pânico*  
Espero que gostem e desculpem meu alemão decadente ^^

Ludwig rumava tranquilamente pelos corredores do Reichstag rumo a grande sala de seu atual chanceler. Seu semblante calmo não deixava transparecer a mesma agonia que via estampada no rosto de alguns dos mais importantes oficiais da SS que encontrava pelo caminho. Pelo contrário, aqueles mesmos oficiais não conseguiam acreditar que a nação poderia estar tão passível diante os fatos que se apresentavam.

Adentrou o escritório e enquanto era recebido por um enorme quadro do Führer de olhar severo, o verdadeiro, com uma estatura muito mais baixa da que o quadro tentava passar, escorado em uma das grandes janelas da sala, fazia um gesto com a mão para que sentasse.

- Fiquei sabendo do ocorrido, mein Führer.

Silêncio. Silêncio esse que fora quebrado apenas por um suspiro do austríaco ainda na janela.

- Ainda me pergunto se vale mesmo a pena mandar ajuda, Deutschland... Será um desperdício de munição, armas, homens... Aquele Italienisch Scheiße, parecia tão seguro de si e agora...

- Eles não estavam preparados ainda... Foi realmente uma jogada errada a dos italianos. Mas...

- Mussolini não tinha nada que ter ido para a África daquele jeito, era óbvio que ia dar errado!

Se ali havia sido travada uma batalha para ver quem iria deixar as emoções fluírem por último, Hitler perdera feio para a nação sentada um pouco mais afastada de si. Ludwig parecia ainda mais calmo do que quando adentrou no cômodo. Enquanto isso, o chanceler do imponente III Reich deixava seus dedos sobre as têmporas falarem por si.

- O que o senhor pretende fazer, mein Führer?

- Estou pensando seriamente em deixar aquele italiano idiota apanhar dos ingleses. – Hitler anunciou, virando-se rapidamente para Ludwig, que apenas ergueu o olhar. – Claro, deixamos os ingleses acharem que o Eixo não é páreo para aquele exércitozinho de meia tigela para depois esmagarmos como se fossem baratas asquerosas!

Então, era isso. Não era uma má estratégia. Afinal de contas, sacrificar o elo fraco do Eixo não resultaria em uma perda tão grande, não é?

Não seria se não fosse por uma coisa.

Se não fosse por um pequeno detalhe.

Um detalhe que Ludwig amaldiçoava os céus todas as noites por tê-lo conhecido.

-x-

Ludwig caminhava calmamente pelos corredores do Reichstag rumo a grande sala de seu atual chanceler. Sua cabeça girava. Se tentasse andar um pouco mais rápido, com certeza desmaiaria tamanha era a dor que se espalhava em cada célula de seu corpo. Passou por todos os oficiais daquele corredor sem nem ao menos cumprimentá-los e a visão que teve de seu chefe mandando-o sentar foi tranqüilizadora. Se tivesse que ficar em pé, desmaiaria em poucos minutos.

- Fiquei sabendo do ocorrido, mein Führer. – Aquela voz desesperada do outro lado da linha ainda ecoava em sua mente de forma a não conseguir pensar em mais nada. Feliciano gritava a todo o pulmão que não estava mais agüentando as investidas de Arthur e que sua vida estava em perigo.

- Ainda me pergunto se vale mesmo a pena mandar ajuda, Deutschland... Será um desperdício de munição, armas, homens... Aquele Italienisch Scheiße, parecia tão seguro de si e agora...

Hitler tinha razão. Já tinham tantos problemas para resolver... Meter-se na África naquele período não era a melhor atitude a se tomar. O que ele estava querendo? Afundar de vez seu país e vê-lo sofrer mais uma derrota?

- Eles não estavam preparados ainda... Foi realmente uma jogada errada a dos italianos. – Claro que foi uma coisa idiota... Feliciano não deveria ter ido sozinho para a África! Ele não tinha condição nenhuma de sustentar um debate, que dirá uma batalha! E agora ele estava lá, apanhando de Arthur, desprotegido, correndo sério risco de vida... Sozinho. – Mas...

- Mussolini não tinha nada que ter ido para a África daquele jeito, era óbvio que ia dar errado!

Ludwig reparou no incrível esforço de Hitler em esconder o que estava sentindo, mas aquele austríaco não tinha o mesmo dom que ele... Fosse por culpa da arte ou pela música, austríacos nunca atingiriam a mesma frieza que os alemães.

O alemão lembrou-se da frase que Gilbert havia dito para Roderich em 1938, onde o prussiano afirmava que uma pessoa sensata nunca expunha seus sentimentos a ninguém, pois os fortes eram imbatíveis e sentimentos eram guardados para a derrota dos fracos. Era incrível como aquela frase havia marcado-lhe o peito como brasa... Nos treinamentos com Feliciano, Ludwig tentou de todas as maneiras fazer com que o italiano parasse de se expor daquela maneira, mas parecia que nada iria pará-lo. Ele sempre dava um jeito de fazer com que o alemão ficasse constrangido.

Feliciano sempre respondia que não precisava temer a derrota, pois tinha sempre o seu Doitsu ao seu lado para salvar-lhe.

Ao seu lado...

Ludwig sentiu uma forte dor no peito quando a frase ecoou novamente em sua cabeça. Feliciano confiava nele. O italiano estava precisando de ajuda e a primeira coisa que ele fez foi ligar. Ligar para o _seu Doitsu_ ir buscá-lo.

- O que o senhor pretende fazer, mein Führer?

- Estou pensando seriamente em deixar aquele italiano idiota apanhar dos ingleses. – Mais um aperto em seu peito. Dessa vez, muito mais forte que o outro. – Claro, deixamos os ingleses acharem que o Eixo não é páreo para aquele exércitozinho de meia tigela para depois esmagarmos como se fossem baratas asquerosas! O que você acha, mein Ludwig?

O alemão baixou os olhos, ato esse não passou despercebido por seu chefe. Hitler aproximou-se de Ludwig e tocou-lhe o ombro para que este levantasse novamente o olhar.

- Algum problema?

Ludwig sabia que Hitler havia percebido algo. Aquele austríaco não era burro – se fosse, não teria chegado aonde chegou.

Que ele tinha percebido algo ele tinha, mas não entenderia nada se o alemão contasse a verdade. Nem ele próprio entendia...

Um dia, um alemão solitário que precisava trabalhar para pagar uma dívida de guerra.

No outro, um alemão que precisava proteger um italiano desastrado.

Ontem, um alemão preocupado apenas com seu país.

Hoje, um alemão prestes a ter um derrame de tanto pensar em uma forma de salvar aquele mesmo italiano desastrado.

O que estava acontecendo?

No que Feliciano havia transformado sua vida?

Ludwig levantou num salto e correu até a janela onde agora pouco servira de escora para seu chanceler. Precisava pensar, pensar mais um pouco, pensar até morrer se fosse preciso. Mas precisava encontrar uma solução.

- Mein Führer – chamou o alemão com sua firmeza costumeira, porém, ainda voltado para a janela. – Como ficará a situação de nossa "raça" se os italianos perderem essa batalha?

Bingo! Hitler lutou tanto para incutir na cabeça do mundo sobre sua querida raça ariana e uma derrota no meio da guerra seria um desastre para sua ideologia. Assim, o alemão recebera outro suspiro cansado de seu chefe, que sentou pesadamente na cadeira antes ocupada por Ludwig.

- Não havia pensado por esse lado... Seria um tiro no pé deixar aqueles italianos sucumbirem... – Hitler passa novamente a massagear as têmporas. – Não temos escolha... Vamos perder um tempo precioso naquele continente sem serventia...

- Não vejo por esse lado, mein Führer. Se a Inglaterra conseguir penetrar no território que a Itália está fugind... er... defendendo, é bem capaz de sofrermos um ataque das forças marítimas britânicas vindas de lá. Seria mais uma batalha sem fundamento...

Hitler parecia considerar os argumentos da nação. Tanto que não demorou muito para se dirigir até sua mesa e pedir para sua secretária particular ligar para alguns generais de sua confiança comparecerem imediatamente em sua sala.

- Deuschland, Deutschland... Não me esforçaria tanto em minha vida para dirigir esse país se não valesse mesmo a pena. Você se mostra um país com tanto potencial... Só precisa de alguém que comece o trabalho.

- Obrigado, mein Führer.

Ludwig dirigiu-se até a mesa de Hitler e saudou seu Führer antes de sair. Estava com o peito quase transbordando, mas precisava conter-se até viajar para a África e salvar Feliciano. _Seu Feliciano_.

Ende.

Tradução marota:

Mein führer: Meu guia, ou algo assim...

Deutschland: Alemanha;

Italienisch Scheiße: tentativa fail de escrever 'italiano de merda'

1938 foi o ano em que a Alemanha anexou a Áustria - fato que ficou conhecido como Anschluß. O dia que vocês puderem, não deixe de conferir a cédula de votação sobre o assunto... A 'democracia' daquela época me intriga /.

Ah, e claro, o exército italiano começou a fugir..er... defender os territórios que eles haviam invadido no início de 1941.

Qualquer dúvida - reclamação, ou sei lá - mandem reviews (pelo amor de Mein Gott!)

Era isso ^^

Küss und Glückliches neues Jahr!


End file.
